Love is bound
by JuneYuki
Summary: Sasuke fall in love with Naruto, who is a servant. They meet each when they were 8 year olds. When they got older, Naruto's attitude change and Sasuke keep on telling himself " How did thing change between us?" This is my first story. Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

NaruSasu

A young raven hair boy woke up, and gets dress in a white button shirt and black pants. He walks down to a dinner room full with maids, butler, chefs, his parents and his older brother Itachi. He sat down across from his brother and start eating breakfast. "Sasuke today, you will get your personal servant that is the same age as you," said his father.

Sasuke continue to eat his breakfast and ask, "What kind of a person is it?" His father responds, "I don't know what kind of a person is it. All I know that this person is orphan who parent died when he was a baby. You get meet this person at noon." Shortly the family finishes eating their breakfast and went doing their own stuff. Sasuke sat in his study room thinking what kind of person who will serve him.

His father calls him down to meet the servant. He stands next his father at the door seeing a young man tan skin and a scar across his face. When look at the man legs he saw a blond hair boy hiding. The tan man looks at the boy beside him with a smile. He said, "Come on Naruto, today you will live and serving the young master here." The blond hair boy came out of hiding and looking at Sasuke. Sasuke saw the boy have blue eyes like the sky, three scars on each cheeks, and wearing an orange kimono with a green obi.

"Sasuke," his father calls him."This boy is your servant from now on." "It nice to meet you, Sasuke," yell Naruto. The tan man look at him and said," Naruto, you can't call him by his first name. You must call him either young master or Sasuke-sama, understand." Naruto look at the man and said,"Iruka, why can't I call him by his name?" The man respond," He is the youn……." He was interrupt by Sasuke when he say," It is ok, Iruka. He is still young, he will learn soon." Both boys looked at each with smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**8 years later**_

_Knock knock_

A blond boy open the door and said," Master Sasuke, are in here?" He walks into to the room. He saw a raven boy head on the desk. He walk behind the desk and woke him up. The raven man lifts his head up and says, "What is it?" "It time for your lesson with Kakashi sensei, sir," replied the blond boy.

"Is that all, Naruto?"

"No sir. You have scheduled to go to the theater with Lord Neji today."

"That right, I did. Naruto, can you prepare Kakashi and me, Earl Tea with sandwiches that I like?"

"Yes sir. Would that be all then, sir?"

"Yes, you may go now."

"Excuse me then, sir."

The blond boy bow and left the room. The raven boy lay back on his chair. He gave a small sigh. He got up and straight his clothes, to meet Kakashi. They both seat inside in his study room. Kakashi keep on teaching while reading _Icha Icha Paradise._ Sasuke just sitting, eating and working on what Kakashi gave him for the day. Kakashi finally left the mansion to buy the next series of _Icha Icha Paradise_. Sasuke went up to his bed room to get ready to leave to meet with Neji. Naruto heard Sasuke called him. He went up stair to help him. Naruto knock on the door and open when he heard Sasuke's voice.

"What is it, Master Sasuke?" said Naruto.

"Naruto, come here and help me get ready to go out?" Naruto went to the closet, pick a suit, and dress Sasuke. "Oh Naruto, I almost forgotten."

"Yes, Master Sasuke, what is it?"

"When Neji come over, Gaara will stay here with you."

"Yes sir" Naruto got up after finish dressing Sasuke in a blue shirt with a red tie and navy blue suits and pants. Naruto asked, "Would that be all. Sir?" stands by the door. Sasuke look at him then went to his desk, "Yes, you may go now." "Excuse me then,sir," Naruto bow when he close the door. Naruto didn't saw the look nor heard what Sasuke mumble.

He walks down stair to door when he heard a knock outside. He opens the door with a bright smile on his face. He stands on the side of the door and welcome Neji and Gaara in. Neji wore a white shirt with a black tie and black suit and pants to match his long brown hair and bleach eyes. Gaara wore a white shite too but with a brown vest and pants to match his short red hair and a red kanji for "Love". "It is nice to see you, Lord Neji. Master Sasuke will be down in a few minutes," Naruto greeted Neji. He replied, "It nice to see you too." They heard footsteps coming from the staircase. Sasuke appear from the staircase. "Welcome Neji, well Naruto, we will be back before dinner," Sasuke said in an I-don't-care voice as he walk to them.

"Master Sasuke, will Neji be joining you for dinner tonight?" Naruto in a gentle voice but a little bit stiff.

"No, I will not be here for dinner," Neji responded in a formally manner tone.

"We should be going Neji, before the show start," Sasuke said in cold tone.

"Yes we should, take care both of you," with almost the same cold tone Neji and Sasuke walk out the door. Both Naruto and Gaara bow and say goodbye to them before closing the door.

Sasuke and Neji walk in the theater into their box. They sat in silence until Neji spoken up in low voice, "Sasuke, when are you going to tell him?" Sasuke still looking at the stage and in a very sad voice responded, "I don't know. He changes over the year. He no longer sees me as a friend but his master." Neji look at him with a sad face, "You know, Gaara can't continue tricking him anymore. He told me he wants to be out of this after today." Sasuke look at Neji then closed his eyes; facing the stage again eyes still close. "It fine if he want out. Thank you for helping with my feeling for him, Neji," sounds like he about to break.

The lights slowly begin to dim and the curtain open. Neji turn and face the stage not before he say, "I am sorry that I couldn't be much help." Sasuke shakes his head and open his eyes, "No you wrong, you have been a big help so were Gaara. I am very thankful to you, Neji," sounds like he about to cry. Neji was surprise when Sasuke say, 'Thankful.' Neji watch the play then he realizes that they, especially Sasuke, shouldn't come to watch. The play called _The Tryst by _Nari Kusakawa. Neji thought it 'this is too cruel for him to watch this.'

* * *

Th play could found in comic book called _The Recipe for Gert_rude Vol. 2 by the Nari Kusaskawa. It is an extra or side story in the book. The play is sort like Sasuke and Naruto expect for no one is dying in this story. Buy the book or look on the internet. It is a very sad story. Well to me anyway. Thank you for those have reviews my stories. ^u^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_At the mansion_

Naruto walk into the kitchen to get dinner ready. Gaara watch him walking back and forth cooking. He shook his head, "Naruto, are you ok?" in is cold voice. "What do mean Gaara?" Naruto asked in a confuse voice but still cooking. Gaara walk over to Naruto and grab his left arm and turn him around. Naruto looking at Gaara confuse.

"You still look sad from the last time I came over here." Gaara said. He let go of Naruto's arm. "So are you ok?" Naruto was complete confuse but shook it off. He replied in a cheer voice, "I am fine Gaara. You always worry when you don't have to be." He turns around and starts cooking again. Gaara lean against the counter crossing his arm over each other. "I wouldn't have to worry if everything were alright. You almost like a brother to me and I don't want to see you so sad like this."

Naruto stop cooking and turn to face Gaara to put his head on Gaara's chest. "I know that you treat me like a younger brother. But I don't want to cause any trouble for you or other. This is my problem I have to solve this on my own. Beside I have decided to do long time ago, even it meant that I get myself hurt in the process," small tears falling on Gaara's chest; trying to sound cheerful. But Gaara know that Naruto is trying to keep himself together. He put his arm around Naruto and pats him on the back. "I'm sorry, but everything going to be fine. I am here for when something is alright or not," Gaara in a concern but sad voice toward Naruto. Naruto lift his head up; wiping tears from both eyes. "I know that I can count on you," Naruto with a small smile toward to Gaara to reassure him and himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke is standing in his room losing his tie. Neji and Gaara went back home and Naruto is cleaning the dishes. Sasuke went laying in his bed thinking about his feeling. He felt tired thinking about the same thing over and over again. He close his eyes remember the time when he and Naruto were young.

_FLASHBACK _

Naruto lay on the floor coloring in a book. Sasuke sat next to him watching him with a satisfied look. Naruto turn his head looking at Sasuke. Sasuke saw a questionable look on his face and asked, "What is it, Naruto?"

"Na, why does everyone told me to not to called you by your name?" he replied. Sasuke patted his head with a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it. You are just learning beside I like that you called me by my name and don't treat me any different. I hope we could be like this when we grow up," Naruto smile.

"I will like, Sasuke."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Sasuke, are you in there?" came along a few knocks on the door. Sasuke still lay on the bed with his eyes closed. He knows it is Naruto outside his door and he don't want to deal with him right now. He heard the door open. He didn't move nor speak; he just lay there on the bed. He heard footstep coming toward him and felt something near his bed.

"Sometime I wonder if I should leave here," Naruto say in sad voice. Sasuke felt his breathe stuck in him. "I know we are different but I don't want to be just a servant! I love you with all my heart. I want to be with you. Why do I have these feeling for you? Why won't it just go away? I feel trapped in my emotions. But you never are going to know about this." Narut got up; turn his back, and head to the door. Sudden a hand grab him by the arm. He froze knowing who is holding his arm. He looks over his shoulder seeing a sad face on Sasuke.

"What you say just now, are their true?" Sasuke asked in a shock tone. Naruto look him shock because he doesn't know what to say to him. They stand there frozen fearing what the other meant say. Sasuke speak up again, "If so then, I love you too." He pulls Naruto in to his arms. Naruto is still shock about everything that has happen.

He captures Naruto's lip with his own lip into a kiss. Sasuke press his tongue to Naruto's lower lip begging to let in. Naruto open his lip to let the tongue in. The kiss turns into a deep passion kiss. Sasuke's tongue explore every corner of his month and pull back to look in a hazy, confuse, shock, and lust eyes in Naruto.

Naruto finally snap out of his trace. He tried to escape from Sasuke's arm but he was much stronger than him. Naruto stop struggle from Sasuke. He looks at the floor, refusing to look at Sasuke. "Please, let me go," Naruto beg.

"Why?"

"I have things to do tomorrow."

"Naruto look at me." Sasuke place his left hand on Naruto's chinned and moves it so Naruto looking at him. "You love me." It came out more as question than a statement.

"I do love you but we could never be together. I was brought to be your servant, not to fall in love with you."

"I know that but I don't want to ignore my feeling for you anymore. Today when Neji and I went to watch the play, it was called _The Tryst. _The play sorts remain me about us. It show me that I want to be with more than ever"

"Sasuke!" Once again kiss one another with such passion. The love, passion, and devotion they have for each other.


End file.
